Taurus (manufacturer)
| location = | origins = | key_people = Luis Fernando Costa Estima, President | area_served = | industry = Defense | products = Firearms, weapons | services = | revenue = $408.9 million (2006)Forjas Taurus S.A. - 2006 Administrative Report | operating_income = | net_income = | num_employees = 3.150 (2006) | parent = | divisions = | subsid = | owner = | company_slogan = | homepage = www.taurususa.com | dissolved = | footnotes = }} with a Blued finish]] Forjas Taurus S/A (Taurus Forge) is a manufacturing conglomerate based in Porto Alegre, Brazil. Beginning as a tool and die manufacturer, the company now consists of divisions focusing on firearms, metals manufacturing, plastics, body armor, helmets, and civil construction. History Taurus produced its first revolver, the Model 38101SO, in 1941 and began exporting its revolvers to the U.S. market in 1968 through a series of importers. In 1970, the Bangor Punta Corporation, then the parent company of Smith & Wesson, purchased 54 percent of Forjas Taurus, allowing the two firearms manufacturers to easily share information regarding design and manufacturing. In 1977, Taurus was purchased from Bangor Punta by its current owners, and its ties to Smith & Wesson were severed. In 1980, after Italian arms manufacturer Beretta had completed its contracts to produce firearms for Brazil's military, Taurus purchased Beretta's São Paulo manufacturing plant along with the tooling, technical drawings, and work force necessary to produce several different pistol designs. In order to more effectively tap the U.S. market, the company created a subsidiary, Taurus International Manufacturing Incorporated, also known as Taurus USA, in 1984. Products Current product line includes steel-frame pistols, polymer-frame pistols (including the popular Millennium line), revolvers, and law enforcement weapons (submachine guns and rifles), the latter intended for the domestic Brazilian market. One Taurus claim to fame is the Lifetime Warranty included with every weapon, the owner merely has to return the firearm to the factory or repair center, and any defect will be corrected at no charge. The company has a major advantage in that it can manufacture and sell its firearms for generally less than other notable brands due to low labor costs, as well as having the facilities available to build virtually every part themselves. The company also offers a few unique features not found elsewhere, for example while some polymer-frame firearms such as the Glock have no exterior safety features, the Taurus equivalents have a manual safety. Taurus also offers its Security System lockable safety on many models which blocks the gun from firing. Firearm model overview One of Taurus' most successful handguns has been its PT92, a model similar to Beretta's model 92 line, but with the addition of an ambidextrous frame safety, rather than the Beretta's slide-mounted safety. Taurus also manufactures the famous Raging Bull revolver. The most recent addition to the Taurus pistol lineup is a copy of the Colt 1911 .45ACP pistol, the PT1911. This slightly redesigned and updated design offers many features, as well as the aforementioned near ubiquitous Taurus Security System safety key lock. Initial sales of the PT1911 have been very successful, with many dealers being unable to keep the item in stock. Pistols * PT92 * PT 24/7 * PT145 * PT-140 * PT1911 Revolvers * Raging Bull * Model 608 357 magnum * Model 4510 .45/.410 Stainless Steel Revolver, 'The Judge' References External links *Official site (in Portuguese) *Taurus USA's Home Page *Taurus Forum *Carryconcealed.net review of the Taurus 605B2 *IMBEL (Indústria de Material Bélico) - Produces weaponry, ammunition and assorted equipment to the Brazilian Army Category:Wikipedia Imports Category:General Subjects Category:Weapons Category:Firearms Category:Modern armament manufacturers